


Can't Help Falling In Love

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Dominant Armitage Hux, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Love, Love Confessions, Memories, Mystery, Nice Armitage Hux, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *Going to be rewritten and revamped*General Hux has been scarred and burned by love before. He has been used for his position as General of the First Order.He has watched as his exes, his previous dalliances have moved on to other, better men. And he has become envious in a sad way.When a woman who had no memory of who she is or where she came from, ends up on the Finalizer, he feels responsible.The woman was found covered in bruises and bite marks, some old and some new. Whatever happened to the woman, it was torture.General Hux vows to keep the young woman safe. He vows to keep her from harm, even though he doesn't know what harm had become of her.And he keeps his promise. He keeps her safe, while also finding the missing part of himself. The woman is the missing piece he didn't know he needed.





	1. Chapter 1

It was hard to believe what he was actually seeing. Bruises covering almost every inch of her skin, bites marks both old and new. 

"Maker...what did they do?" Everyone who saw the woman was shocked. 

How did she get here? What happened to her? How did she survive all this? 

"G-get her to the med bay. Get her cleaned up and start getting her healed." The lead doctor bossed his nurses around and rightfully so. 

"What will happen to her?" Hux had felt abuse before. He knew how scarring it could be. 

"I'll take care of her. I'll keep her safe." What was it about you that made him want to help you? 

You were a slip of a woman, short and most likely starved. You were in bad shape and he pitied you. 

"I'll take care of her. Take her to my chambers after she is done at the medic bay." He turned and left the hangar. 

The woman was found on a small transport ship, alone, bruised and battered. 

"Sir?" 

"Just do it!" He yelled back to the people attending you. 


	2. Chapter 2

General Armitage Hux of the First Order was a powerful man. He was powerful and people knew it.   
It was well known that he was not only the youngest General in the First Order, he was also considered one of the best.

  
Tenacious, brave, strong in his convictions, even considered brilliant, he did his job and he did it well.   
He was lacking, however. He was still single at 32.

Other men his age may have been engaged and married by now, but he was painfully single.

  
It wasn't for lack of trying, because he had put himself out there. As General of the First Order, he was intimidating to some women.

  
And other women only sought the title and power that came with being General. Hux wanted more than just a quick one night stand.

  
He wanted a real relationship. He wanted to date to marry. He just hadn't had good luck.

  
And that was unfortunate because he knew he would be a good husband. He had the ability to be a caring, loving husband. He knew he could be.

  
“General Hux?” a knock at the door pulled him out of his own thoughts.

  
He stood and walked to the door and opened it. When the door was opened, he saw the frightened face of one of his officers, her face paled.

  
“Something wrong, Wilson?” The sergeant shook her head, her eyes wide.

  
“There’s something…you’re needed at the hangar.” He closed the door behind him and followed the sergeant as she walked away from his chambers toward the hanger.

  
“What's wrong sergeant?” He followed her through the halls, and when he had stepped onto the hanger, he saw storm troopers standing around a small ship that was like nothing on the Finalizer.

  
“What’s going on?” he approached, Captain Phasma stopping him just before he reached the small ship.

  
“There’s a woman on board the ship. She’s covered nearly head to toe in bruises and bite marks. Some look old and almost healed and some are fresh.” Captain Phasma stepped aside, letting him walk past.

  
When he stepped up to the small ship, his eyes landed on the woman in question.

  
It was hard to believe what he was actually seeing. Bruises covering almost every inch of her skin, bites marks both old and new. 

  
"Maker...what did they do?" Everyone who saw the woman was shocked.

  
How did she get here? What happened to her? How did she survive all this?

  
"G-get her to the med bay. Get her cleaned up and start getting her healed." The lead doctor bossed his nurses around and rightfully so.

  
"What will happen to her?" Hux had felt abuse before. He knew how scarring it could be.

  
"I'll take care of her. I'll keep her safe." What was it about you that made him want to help you?

  
You were a slip of a woman, short and most likely starved. You were in bad shape and he pitied you.

  
"I'll take care of her. Take her to my chambers after she is done at the medic bay." He turned and left the hangar.

  
The woman was found on a small transport ship, alone, bruised and battered.

  
"Sir?"

  
"Just do it!" He yelled back to the people attending you.

  
He couldn't stand there and watch the woman laying there covered in bruises. He couldn't do it.

  
When he looked at the bruises, the bite marks, he was reminded of his father and the abuse he suffered at his hand.

  
He wouldn’t admit it, it was one of his deepest secrets, but he was abused heavily at the hand of his father.

  
His hair was pulled, he was punched, kicked, smacked, burned. He had suffered it all, and seeing the woman today, it brought up those memories.

  
It made Hux feel like he was a child again, hiding from his father to avoid being punished for something he didn't think he deserved.

  
He knew he had to help the woman. He had to protect her from whatever she was running from.

  
*.*.*

  
You didn't recognize a thing. Nothing looked familiar to you. You had no memories of the place or anything actually.

  
You hadn't even recognized your own name. Your mind was just…blank.

  
You looked around the large room you were in, eyes wide as you took in every single inch of the grey walls, metal floor and the rows of white beds.

  
You were alone in the room and then you looked down at your feet. Your skin was covered in bruises and bites, the marks covering almost all of your legs in their entirety, but it wasn't just your legs.

  
Your stomach, your arms. It was all there. Everywhere.

  
You looked at both your arms, your chest rising and falling quickly. Why did you have so many bruises? Bite marks? What happened to you?

  
With wild eyes you got off the bed, grabbing at every wire that was attached to you. You threw them to the side, your legs shaking.

  
“Miss? Miss?” you snapped your head to look at the man’s standing in a white coat, holding his hands up to you.

  
“Calm down. I’m a doctor. I’m here to help you.” You stepped, the back of your knees hitting the bed.

  
“Please…sit back down…” when he came toward you, you grabbed the nearest silver tray and threw it at him.

  
As he flinched, you ran past him, leaving the large room. You turned to the right, your sore and battered legs carrying you as fast as they could.

  
“Stop her! Someone stop her!” you heard screaming from behind you.

  
You turned a corner, a scream leaving your lips as you were grabbed by someone in white armour.   
You started kicking and screaming, trying to get out of his grips. Everytime you moved, he tightened his arms.

  
“Stop! Leave me alone!” your screaming turned to desperate cries as you fought.

  
“Put her down! What are you thinking?” the moment you hit the floor, you scampered to the nearest corner, your knees pulled up to your chest.

  
You rocked back and forth, wild eyes. The conversations that were going on were muffled. Everything was muffled.

  
And then a tall, towering redhead with a frown on his face crouched down in front of you.

  
His blue eyes looked you over, pity on his face. “It's okay. Breathe.” He had an accent.

  
He had a black uniform and judging from how people reacted to him, he was important, powerful.

  
“My name is Armitage Hux. I’m not here to hurt you. I want to help you.” He held out his hand for you to take.

  
You looked from his hand, to his face, and then behind him. There were people standing, watching what was good on.

  
When he noticed your eyes, he turned and glared at the people behind you two. “Everyone leave!”

  
He waited until everyone was gone and then he turned back to you. “its okay. I won't hurt you.”

  
You licked your lips. You didn't know where you were, what happened or why you were so bruised.

  
“Can you stand up?” his voice was soothing, even and calm. “You can take my hand. I’ll keep you safe.”   
You swallowed and slowly placed your hand in his. He pulled you up gently, giving you a better view of him.

  
He was was towering, a man of great height and hidden strength in his black uniform. He had icy blue eyes and a strong jaw.

  
“Where am I? What happened to me?” you started shaking, the fear of the unknown making you feel sick and afraid.

  
“Do you remember anything?” he asked quietly, keeping his voice low to help keep you calm.

  
“N-no…” a chill in the air sent shivers down your spine. You wrapped your arms around yourself, looking down at your feet.

  
“Its alright. You don't need to be afraid of me.” He placed his on your shoulder only to remove it when you flinched.

  
“I have a place for you to go. Where you’ll be safe.” He looked nervous. “It's my chambers actually.”

  
Your eyes widened again and you took a step back. You didn't know what was going on, or what the man wanted with you.

  
“I have a spare room and you can be there and be safe. I do have a cat though. Her name is Millicent.” He smiled small and then frowned again.

  
“I know you’re scared. Let me help you. Please.”

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Every time your bare feet moved on the cold metal floor, you felt sharp pain in the soles of your feet.

  
The chill from the floor, the chill from the cold atmosphere of the ship made you shiver. You wrapped your arms around yourself, your entire body feeling sore.

  
“Are you hungry? I can get someone to bring you food.” When he addressed you, your eyes widened.

  
“Calm down.” He faced you and held his hands up. “I promise I won't hurt you.”

  
You looked from him to the surroundings. There were passing guards in white who would turn and stare at you, blatantly and openly.

  
“Are you hungry?” you looked back at the redhead, the towering redhead who was looking at you like you would bolt at any moment.

  
“Hungry?” you blinked twice. There were no memories there. No memories of anything in your mind.

  
“Let’s go back to my chambers and you can get settled.” He turned and motioned for you to start walking again.

  
“H-how long do we have to to-go?” You struggled to keep up with his long strides, and upon noticing your struggle, he slowed down.

  
“We're almost there.” He looked at you out of the corner of his eyes before stopping.

  
“This is it.” He waved his hand over a small smooth panel the door opening.

  
He stepped inside and aside, waiting for you.

  
“Its alright.” He gave you an encouraging look, hoping and wishing you would just give him a little trust.   
“You can come in.”

  
You shuffled your feet and slowly walked into his chambers. You stood just inside of the entrance and took a good look around.

  
The chambers were large, bigger than you had expected.

  
Off the entrance was quite an expansive sitting area with 3 loungers in a U shape, a small table in the middle.

  
Off of that, was a kitchen with a small stove and a dining table that looked like it was hardly used.

  
“Your bedroom will be back here.” You turned around slowly, your eyes landing on the man again.

  
“My name is General Hux. But you can call me Armitage. I already told you that before, but I think you may have been too frightened to remember it.” He spoke slowly.

  
“Y-Y/N. My name is Y/N.” you cleared your throat and shifted your weight from foot to foot.

  
“You have no memories?” you shook your head and turned away when he removed his black outer coat, draping it over the arm of the lounger.

  
“You don’t know where you came from or why you have those bruises?” his hand had just barely brushed a bruise on your shoulder, when you jerked away and hissed.

  
“I'm sorry. I won't try to touch you again.” he waited for a moment before addressing you again.

  
“I’ll show you your room.” He turned and started walking away, leaving you to follow.

  
You took a slow and deep breath before you followed him as he walked down the hall.

  
“This is the refresher. You can use whatever you want in there, whenever you want.” He walked past a door, his hand grazing the metal.

  
“That is my room.” He moved down to the end of the hall.

  
“This is where you can stay. Its clean, it’s safe. No one can hurt you here.” There was pity in his eyes. You could see it all over his face, he pitied you.

  
“I can get a doctor to come tomorrow-"

  
“No! No doctors! No needles! No!” you wrapped your arms around yourself, hugging hour midsection.

  
“Okay…relax…” He waved his hand in front of the smooth panel, the door sliding open.

  
“Go in.” He stepped aside again, giving you room to pass.

  
As you passed him, you eyed him up with a cautious and scrutinizing gaze. You didn't know if you could trust this man, trust his actions.

  
You didn't know if you could trust anyone. You had no memories, you had no idea how you even got here.

  
Still, you walked into the room. You looked around the room with as much apprehension as you did the rest of the chambers.

  
“I can arrange to have clothes brought in for you.” You looked over your shoulder.

  
He was standing by the door, his hands behind his back with a cool composure.

  
The only sign he gave that he wasn’t as composed as he wanted you to believe, was the different flashes of emotion sin his blue eyes.

  
“T-thank you.” You placed your hands in your lap, your eyes darting around the room.

  
“I’ll have dinner brought here. You should eat something.” He turned and left you alone after he finished speaking.

  
And in leaving you alone, he left you with every thought and question going unanswered.

  
“Thank you.” You whispered softly and under your breath. “thank you for helping me.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

You didn't even know if you wanted your memories back. You didn't know if you wanted to live through the horror of remembering how you got these bruises. You didn't know if you wanted to see the face that caused you so much pain.

  
No, you didn't want to remember. You didn't want to remember any of it.

  
You wanted to move on, be able to move on.

  
You had enough knowledge of yourself to be able to survive. You knew your name and age. You knew that you were young enough and, at the moment, small enough to pass as a teenager.

  
You knew that you came a long distance to the Finzalier. You could feel the exhaustion from the trip, you knew it was long.

  
And that was enough.

  
You shuffled out of the room Hux put you in, with caution. Since you lacked memories, you also lacked the knowledge of who exactly was good and evil in the way among the Galaxies.

  
You had heard of the Resistance through whispers in the medic bay before you ran. And of course Hux had called himself General of the First Order, and still none of those two names rung any bells.

  
No slip of memories at the mention of the Resistance or the First Order, and that made your frustrated.

  
Instead of focusing on that frustration, you focused on the smell that was wafting through the hall from the dining area.

  
It made your stomach tumble and your body suddenly felt weak. How long was it since you had eaten? And eaten properly?

Judging by the way your stomach growled at the delicious smell of food, it must’ve been a while ago.

  
“I hope you’re hungry.” Hux's voice carried through the walls, enticing you to come closer.

  
“I am.” You kept your head down, afraid to look at him.

  
He had been nothing but kind to you, but that raised even more questions. You saw the way people reacted to him.

  
You saw the fear that flashed through their eyes when he raised his voice. He was General, and he commanded respect.

  
“You can look at me, Y/N.” you raised your head slowly, your eyes meeting.

  
“I promise I won't hurt you. You have my word.” He spoke genuinely, honestly.

  
“Why?” you approached him slowly. “Why are you being so kind to me?”

  
He hadn't answered. He made no motion to answer. Instead he motioned to the empty seat across from him, the plate sitting there piled with food.

  
“Eat. Please. You look starved.” He sat down and waited for you.

  
When you finally did sit, you reached for the food with your hands. You grabbed a vegetable and slowly put it in your mouth.

  
You were careful about eating the food, but you hadn't known why.

  
“I didn't poison it, Y/N.” When the vegetable had settled in your stomach, you grabbed the fork laying next to the plate.

  
“Eat.” You didn't need to be told twice. You started eating in the least lady like way. You couldn't get the sustenance in your body fast enough.

  
“You have questions about why I’m being so kind to you and so cruel to others.” Hux spoke and then took a drink.

  
“I know first hand what it’s like to feel abuse. Those bruises on your body, the ones that are almost healed, those were made by someone hitting you with a closed fist.” The more he spoke, the darker his voice became.

  
“You spoke out of turn, you disappointed someone. You didn't mean it. You were curious or frustrated.” He took another drink, his hands clenched.

  
He wasn't just talking about you now. He must’ve felt the pain of someone striking him. He must’ve known what the bruises felt like.

  
“Those bite marks that cover your thighs, arms, breasts-"

  
You looked at the bruises on your arms, a faint bite mark healing on your forearm, surrounded by ugly yellow bruises.

  
“-someone got pleasure from hurting you. That’s why there are so many, in different stages of healing.” He gripped the edge of the table. 

  
His jaw was clenched, his eyes narrowed and a distant look on his face. He was deep in thought, whatever he was thinking of taking him to a dark place.

  
“Why would they do that?” your question got his attention.

  
Your voice shook and your eyes watered. Someone hurt you for pleasure? Someone liked the idea of hurting you?

  
“I don't know why someone hurt you. People are evil, Y/N. Humanity is evil. Humanity is evil without control. If people were left to their own devices, they would find a way to destroy themselves.” He took yet another drink.

  
“Even you? Would you be so cruel as to leave a woman covered head to toe in bruises? Bite marks? Would you take pleasure in hurting someone?” you feared his answer. You feared that the truth would come out of his mouth and you would be stuck with someone who was do the same things to you.

  
“I made a promise that I wouldn’t hurt you and I will keep that promise. I would never, ever put my hands on you with the intention of causing pain for my pleasure.” He licked his bottom lip, contemplating something.

  
“I will keep you safe. As long as you’re under my care, you will never have to feel that kind of pain again.” You looked at him, his gazing boreing holes into you. 

  
“I promise. No one will ever hurt you again.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Despite being covered in bruises and bite marks, despite being cautious and downtrodden, Hux thought you were beautiful.

  
If you weren’t so starved, you would have a lovely heart faced shape, thick, full hair and a lightly pouty smile.

  
If you were in your right health, you would be lovely.

But you weren't in your optimum health. 

  
You were not only starved, but your skin was still bruised and battered. Most of the bruises were healing, the newest ones turning from the blue/purple, to an almost sickly yellow.

  
He was all too familiar with the healing patterns of bruises. He knew that the sickly yellow was almost the worst part of bruises healing.

  
“Thank you for dinner.” He tilted his head slightly, eyes sweeping over your thin and weary frame.

  
“You should soak in the refresher.” He stood and called for a droid to take all of the dirty dishes.

  
“What is going to happen to me?” when he turned back you were no longer sitting, but rather you were standing by the large bay window.

  
“What do you mean?” Hux approached you, hands clasped behind his back.

  
“How long will I stay here? What if I never get my memories back? I'll have no one. No family, no friends, no home.” Hux felt his mouth go dry.

  
He didn't have an answer for you. He didn't know what to say, he was speechless.

  
What would happen to you? Would you be cast off the Finalizer?

  
“You can stay here as long as you want.” He felt something stir in him.

  
He wanted to take care of you, he wanted to protect you. Seeing you so fearful of the future, it struck a chord in him.

  
“Are you sure?” You angled your body to face him, the yellow bruises marring your skin didn't take away from your allure.

  
You were a beautiful young woman even if you weren't in your full health. He wondered how he would be in your presence when you returned to your full health?

  
He would be struck by your allure. He wouldn’t be able to concentrate with your striking eyes focused on him.

  
“You have no where to go. If you don't remember anything, I will still give you a home. I’m not so cruel to kick you out.” He flashed you a small smile as he approached you.

  
“Do you want me to draw you a bath?” he looked you over. You looked tired, sore.

  
It was unlike him to show such a streak of generosity, he knew that. He knew that his reputation for being cruel and curt with his lower officers was well known.

  
But you were a helpless woman. You needed his help, needed him. He wouldn’t show you cruelty in a time when you needed kindness.

  
“You would do that?” You looked at him, eyes searching his, and then you turned away.

  
“I can. I will. I’ll have clothes brought for you and set them outside the door.” He reached out to place his hand on your shoulder, recoiling when you flinched.

  
Even though you had no reason to be afraid of him, he still understood your apprehension.

  
“Thank you…Armitage.” You brushed your hair behind your ear, hissing when your fingers brushed against a bruise.

  
He took another look at you and then made his way to the refresher. He was unused to having a woman in his chambers for more than one night, but that didn't mean he hated the feeling.

  
He just wished he knew what had happened to you. He wished he knew what sick person would do this to you.

  
He grit his teeth as he drew a bath for you. His own pain he felt years ago as a boy had been remembered all too well with the appearance of you.

  
“Bastards.” He stood and wiped his hand after shutting off the water. He left the refresher and walked back into the living area.

  
You were sitting on his couch, arms wrapped around your knees as they were pulled up to your chest. Your chin rest on your knees, and your falling hair was partially obscuring your face from his view.

  
“Y/N?” he spoke quietly, not to spook you.

  
“I-I always liked the st-stars. I thought they were l-lovely.” He approached slowly.

  
He was not a small man, not short not lithe. He was broad shouldered and tall, towering over most people he met.

  
And you, in comparison, were rather tiny. Not just because you hadn't eaten well, but because you were much shorter than him.

  
“My father was commandant of the Arkanis Academy. My entire life was surrounded by military officers, cadets, recruits.” He crouched in front of you, sensing your apprehension at his proximity.

  
“I used to sneak out of my room at the academy and watch the stars. It was one of the only times I could enjoy the quiet without fearing my father.” You looked at him then, lip quivering.

  
“My father used to beat me. He called me weak, claimed I was pathetic, nothing.” Hux grit his teeth, feeling the phantom strikes on his skin.

  
“I know what its like to be beaten, bruised.” He took a risk by placing his hand on your knee, but it didn't make you wince.

  
“If you need to talk to me at any time, you can. I will be here to listen.” He genuinely meant that. “But you should go bathe before it gets cold.”

  
He stood up and walked away from you toward his discarded data pad sitting on his coffee table.

  
“I do have some work to do, so I’ll be in my office. If you need anything, please just knock.” He gave you one finally look before entering leaving the living area for his office.

  
You chewed the inside of your cheek and slowly shuffled toward the refresher. You opened and closed the door, discarding the clothes you had.

  
You approached the bathtub, testing the water with your hand. When you thought it was well enough, you slowly stepped in and sunk down, feeling the heat and oils chosen relieving your muscles.

  
You rest your head back against the edge of the tub, feeling safe and relaxed for the first time since you got there.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

_The dark was creeping in, the light fading. There was something there, something waiting in he shadows. Something you wished not to feel, see._

  
_“Where is she?!” A grating voice with nothing but distaste spoke harshly. “Find her!”_

  
_The sound of footsteps that approached also brought the promise of pain, immense pain. “We know you’re in here. The quicker you come out, the more pleasurable it will be for you.”_

  
_Inching backwards as best as you could, reaching for anything to fend them off, you knocked into a small box, sending the contents scattering._

  
_“She's in there!” With peril on your heels, you scrambled away from the door further into the hold, looking for anything, something to hide behind._

  
_“Come our, come out wherever you are.” Their voices were like acid burning your skin. “The senator wants his whore back.”_

  
_Their footsteps grew closer, you moved further away. You couldn't go back, you couldn't see him again. See them again._

  
_“I hear you breathing.” You scurried away, turning the corner, unable to stop as your ‘master’ grabbed your waist._

  
_You screamed at the top of your lungs, fighting him as if you were about to die. You thrashed, you kicked, you bit, you screamed._

  
_“Shut up, whore!” He threw you to the ground, pinning your hands above your head. “You little slut! Thought you could leave me didn't you?”_

  
_He bent down and licked a stripe up the side of your neck, his throat chuckle sending dread coursing through you._

  
_His hands on yours felt like fire. They burned everywhere he touched, the pain you felt making your stomach churn._

  
_You didn't want this, you wanted to be free. That’s why you tried running. That's why you tried to escape._

  
_You couldn't do this anymore. You couldn't be helpless._

  
_“You’re my plaything. And I won't lose you until I make you break completely.”_

  
_Pain. You felt pain in your shoulder. He bit you to mark you, teach you a lesson._

  
_“Cry, whore. Cry. I like it when you cry.” He whispered in your ear, hand grabbing your breast. “I own you, bitch. I bought you and I’m going to break you.”_   
_He pulled away, his hand wrapping around your throat. “Say it.”_

  
_“I'm your whore, Senator.” His deep laugh made goosebumps rise on your skin._

  
_“And what a good whore you are.” He bent down, lips attaching to your breast in a painful bite._

  
_“Who would’ve imagined that a Sentor for the New Republic would have such a good whore?” You screamed and thrashed again as his hand tried spreading your legs._

  
_“The best thing little whore,” he forced your legs apart. “is no one is suspicious. I still look like an honorable senator in the Republic’s eyes. All the while, behind closed doors, I get to fuck a little slut anytime I want.” Tears burned your eyes, though he hardly cared._

  
_He got sick pleasure from your cries, screams, pleas._

  
_“Now, what would you like as a punishment for trying to leave me?” he wrapped his hand around your throat for the second time, squeezing a little tighter._

  
_“I bet you’d like to choke on my cock.” You were sobbing, begging with him to let you go. He had to let you go._

  
_“Ah, that’s what we'll do.” He smacked your left breast harshly before fiddling with his belt. “Fucking choke on my cock slut.”_

  
*.*.*

  
Armitage felt his breath catching in his throat as he saw you thrashing on the bed, your cries of pain and heartbreak hitting his ears, reminding him of his own nightmares.

  
“Y/N…” He approached you and held down your arms and legs, speaking softly as he tried to wake you from your nightmare. “Y/N…”

  
When he had woken you up, you ripped your arm from his grip, reaching out to strike him.

  
“Calm down…” He grabbed your hand that was trying to strike him, and returned it to your side. “Its just me.”

  
Your eyes were wide, your breathing erratic. You looked wild, untamable, dangerous. You were looking at Armitage like he was going to kill you.

  
“You were having a nightmare.” He spoke softly, gently. He was trying to keep you calm.

  
“I…” You licked your lips, a habit of yours Armitage picked up on. I was…”

  
“You don't have to tell me.” He brushed your hair that was damp with sweat, behind your ear. “Will you be able to go back to sleep?”

  
When you nod, he stood and turned, stopping when you grabbed his wrist. “No. I'm frightened.”

  
Armitage debate leaving you, telling you that eventually you'd fall back asleep. But he knew very well what nightmares could do to someone.

  
“I can't…” Your lip quivered, and Armitage felt himself unable to walk away.

  
“Come with me.” He moved your hand off of his wrist, pulling you up gently.

  
He led you to his room, the large comfortable bed in the center currently the resting place of his cat.

  
“You can sleep in my bed. I have work to do anyway. I won't be using it.” He called for Millicent to get off the bed, though in response she mowed and rolled over.

  
“A-are you su-sure?” Your voice was shaking, your body shivering.

  
“Please take it. I have a lot of work to catch up on.” He felt the affect of your eyes on him.

  
He was diving too deep. He should’ve arranged for you to sleep somewhere else, be somewhere else.

  
You were becoming a distraction. A distraction he couldn't afford.

  
“Goodnight.” He turned and left his room, rubbing his hands down his face.

  
He was getting attached. He was becoming protective of someone who wasn't his, someone who had no memory. He should cut ties.

  
He should get your head examined and let someone else take care of you. Hux couldn’t afford to be distracted by a pretty, damsel in distress.

  
No, he had to cut ties. He had to distance himself.

 


End file.
